


quackmageddon

by VITAMX



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Autistic Huey Duck, Gen, Huey Duck Needs a Hug, Lowercase, Stimming, Stims, Trans Louie Duck, Verbal Stims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITAMX/pseuds/VITAMX
Summary: in which dewey and louie comfort huey when he worries about his odd verbal stim.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Kudos: 91





	quackmageddon

\---

  
when they're younger, babies really, it starts with shrill whistles and coos, giggling among each other as uncle donald shakes his head and smiles down at them, tired and sad but loving them nonetheless.

when they get a bit older, huey starts to quack and honk after his first major meltdown. dewey and louie curl up next to him the minute huey's okay with it, and quack right along with him. quacking becomes something huey does whenever he's stressed, and dewey and louie never stop to stare and simply do the same.

  
(donald used to try and quack along with them, too, before they all found it embarrassing instead of endearing.)

(...not to say they ever stopped appreciating it, though. there's just something life-changing about your uncle yelling out quacks and honks as he drives away from your school.)

  
when they're recognized as scrooge mcduck's nephews (and god, sometimes louie will still make a shrill honk when he's lumped in with that label), huey starts to muffle his quacks, starts to snap his beak shut and opt for quiet clucks or whistles instead when they're outside.

dewey's the first one to notice, and louie soon after; huey doesn't say anything about it, though, even after dewey and louie ask him why. so, louie pulls dewey aside one day in the mansion, and tells him his suspicions.

"it's probably some bully," louie hisses. "remember how people treated us in school before we knew scrooge was our uncle?"

  
"ooh," dewey winces.

  
"yeah," louie huffs, blowing a loose feather out of his eye. "if they said we were 'devolved' back then, imagine the stuff some jerks say when huey's out bookmarking nature or whatever."

dewey and louie start to go along with huey when they go out, and quack whenever huey stops himself from doing so. sometimes he shushes them, other times he grins and has to muffle another quack or a honk of his own.

after a day or two, louie decides to bring it up again when they're resting on a bench and watching ants climb into their anthill.

"hue," he starts, leaning against huey, who hums, confused. "why're you not quacking anymore?"

huey looks to the side and clicks his beak a few times, shrugging. dewey leans into his other side, hugging his arm like he knows huey likes.

"i- i dunno," he says quietly. "aren't we getting old for it?"

  
"is some asshole telling you that?" louie huffs. huey sputters.

  
"wh- language, louie," he mumbles. "and, no, no one's... saying it, per se?"

huey cringes, like he knows he just dug himself a hole he can't climb out of. louie and dewey know it too, and share a look before turning their attention back to huey again.

"it's just some guy online, it doesn't matter." huey mutters. dewey and louie share another look.

  
"look, hue," dewey starts. "whoever it is, they don't know what they're not-talking about. quacking is great! it's like screaming, but better, because no one will think you might be dying."

  
"i dunno. people still look at me weird, whenever i quack, or honk, or... besides, only little kids do that." he says bitterly. he doesn't look like he believes it.

  
"little kids, you say...? we could easily pretend to be five year olds and get free pancakes at the nearby diner, then." louie grins, smiling more when huey laughs.

huey lowers his head, and taps his heels together before sighing, looking up at his brothers.

"you guys don't think i'm weird for it?" he asks quietly.

  
"course not! in case you haven't noticed, we're quite fond of quacking ourselves." dewey laughs.

huey smiles, wrapping his free arm around dewey.

louie takes it as initiative to wrap his arms around huey.

"yeah, why would we think you're weird for it?" louie asks, not unkindly. "i'm pretty sure uncle donald quacks every now and then, too. uncle scrooge, too!"

huey turns to louie and gapes.

"you've heard uncle scrooge quack?" he asks, eyes wide. "why- when did-?"

  
"the place?" dewey interrupts with a grin. "the money bin. the time? three days ago. there me and louie were, waiting for uncle scrooge to..."

and huey laughs and quacks and honks throughout dewey's story, louie pitching in every now and then with his own comments and tidbits to the tale- sometimes dewey pauses in the story to let out his own quacks of laughter, too.

  
(huey's pretty sure only some parts of the story were true- not to say he didn't enjoy it.)

the three of them ended up sitting on the bench, watching the anthill for a lot longer than any of them had intended, well into the evening and late enough that scrooge had sent launchpad to look for them.

(said driver found them in the park, laying on each other on a bench quacking and honking and laughing, and walked up to them with his own quacks and honks, startling them out of their seats.)

(they ended up staying well into dusk, and beakley had to be the one to fetch them all up instead.)

and when huey, dewey, and louie go out for the next adventure with uncle scrooge, or when they go to the park, or funzo's, or the local diner, huey starts to let himself quack again when he's happy, or honk when he's excited.

and when scrooge notices how dewey and louie join huey's quacks without a second thought and smiles to himself. if he lets out quiet quacks and honks here and there while his nephews do the same, well- no one had to know.

  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.. the ducktales hyperfixation is in town 💔💔💔💔


End file.
